30 Day OTP Challenge Bartonia
by Divine-Agent-of-Lust
Summary: [OTP means One True Pairing] 30 days worth of drabble about a certain pink princess hedgehog and a pompous aristocrat mink pairing: Bartonia [Bartleby X Sonia]. [Rating might go up for other challenges. Each challenge is the title of each chapter.]
1. Holding Hands

Holding hands was something they did everyday. The reason it was a schedule process was because it usually occurred during tea time. It always happened in the same manner. They'd finish up drinking the tea, and eating the crumpets then set aside the expensive China where their arms would meet across the table.

His hands would flip onto their backs with the palms open flat awaiting hers to lay in his. Once her fingers touches the inside of his hands he'd cup them holding them delicately with his own.

A smile would inch onto her painted lips the moment she felt his thumbs caressing circles into her knuckles. The act alone sent little shivers up and down her body.

After a few minutes of simply sitting in peace hand-in-hand, he'd raise her hands planting kisses onto them. They did this every day like some sort of ritual. Never once did it get boring. Each time was just as sweet. And they'd look forward to it the previous mornings.


	2. Cuddling

There were many places they found themselves in such an affectionate act. Their favorite spot was on the veranda. Upon request Bartleby bought a two-seater seat swing for Sonia so they'd have something more relaxing as well as comfortable to sit in that was set out there. During the seasons that weren't too cold or hot they'd sit in it together, and let the wind sway them to and fro. Or if they had to, one of them would use the momentum of their legs.

He'd let her climb into his lap resting the side of her head upon one of his shoulders. His arms would wrap around her body hugging her to him with his head lying gently upon hers. Her hands would sit upon her own lap holding onto ones of his while the side the other one stroked her hair. The entire time he'd whisper sweet-nothings into her ear sometimes hearing her say a few back.

When they'd find themselves enjoying their precious moment too comfortable, he'd carry her to their chambers. They'd continue cuddling there till they'd fall asleep, and wake up to discover themselves still in each others arms.


	3. Gaming

It was the silliest thing. He could operate a high technological communication system, but somehow he couldn't grasp the concept of operating a "game controller". At the very least he understood that the "start" button "paused the game". So he did just that then looked quizzically upon the contraption in his hands. "...so what does all the other buttons do again...?" He asks the maroon female by his side.

Sonia can't contain herself as she chuckles at the confused mink. She motions a few fingers towards her that are pointing at the controller. "Here. Let me show you."

Bartleby obligates but never takes his eyes off of it. He just had to understand the mechanics of the confounded thing!

"The red button fires lasers." She unpauses the game then taps that same exact button.

Her boyfriend jumps the moment her plane fired and hit another one causing a loud "BOOM!" to scream out of the television. "My word!" He didn't realize when she turned on the... he believed she called it a "game console"... That it would be filled with senseless violence! _Must be her brothers' influence..._ He concluded with a sigh.

A smirk curls along the edges of her lips. "This is my favorite thing to do. You see the green button above the red one?" He nods in response. "It does this~!" Upon reunpausing, after repausing again beforehand, the plane she was controlling took off into break neck speed! "You can also make the plan do cool tricks too by using the joystick~!"

Upon seeing how too fast and crazy the aircraft got, Bartleby had to close his eyes and hold onto his stomach. Watching it made him feel... ooh... dizzy and slightly queasy...!

"I... I think I'll leave you alone to your... "game", my dear." There was a slight wobble to his movements when he started getting up, and walking from his seat. "I think I'll go make some lemon and honey tea then sit out in the garden area."

He didn't understand the premise of this activity called "gaming". And after watching _that_ he decided it was good not to know.


	4. On a Date

"You'll love what I have in mind for you, my dear." Proclaimed the pampered mink proudly, his arms secured around her one, as he guided her to the waters edge. "Nothing but the best for you."

Quartz irises lite up the moment she spot the gondola across the way. She had never ridden... _Or was it sailed...?_ She wondered, on one before so she was excited!

An amused smirk curled along the edges of Bartleby's lips. From the way her free hand twirled her parasol so swiftly he could tell how anxious she was to get on it. The gondola ride was only the beginning of the special date.

"Here. Let me help." He says as he relinquishes his hold upon her arms, though grabs onto one of her hands with one his. Then he steps ahead onto the boat helping her into it. Bartleby knew she was a capable woman, but he was a gentleman and she was a lady. So he was obligated to take care of her. Not that he minded. In fact he quite enjoyed it~

Sonia's eyes roll in amusement. Instead of pointing out the obvious she allows him to help her. After dealing with past hardships of being a resistance leader, she'd gladly allow herself to be taken care of.

When she completely stepped into the gondola she'd spot the carafe filled with ice, and bottle of some sort of expensive brand wine sitting next to the seats. She also noticed a humongous bouquet of various rare flowers address to her sitting on said seats. Looking past the gifts she makes eye contact with the gondolier Mobian man who tips his hat flashing her a polite grin. In return she smiles back waving respectfully at him.

Bartleby escorts her to the seats then nods to the gondolier to signal him to start steering the vessel. Afterwards he sits down beside the maroon princess who he starts opening and pouring wine for in a wine glass. "Just feast your eyes. Take it all in. Allow the city's beauty, of which pales in comparison to your radiance, to overwhelm your senses. We've got till this evening which we'll be dine at the most luxurious of restaurants." After offering a one hand the glass full of wine, the other he seizes to lavish in kisses.

Sonia can't help but swoon at the man~! He always had a way with words, and planning the most romantic of romantic excursions~ Her blue eyes love might have hinted at dinner, but she could only image what else was in store for the rest of the date night~


	5. Kissing

If there was one thing Bartleby was: it was a kisser.

Amongst the many things he showered his beloved with it was with kisses. By placing a polite greeting onto the back of her hand. Giving her comfort upon her forehead. Peppering tiny affections along her cheeks. Telling her how much he admires her by pressing his lips against hers. Sweeping her off her feet by being spontaneous and passionate. Practically worshiping her when lavishing her body.

Yes, Bartleby was a kisser.

And what better way than to say "I love you" to her.


	6. Wearing Each Others Clothing

Unexpected was hardly a word she could describe when faced with this situation. This had Sonia at a loss of words and with a mind full of confusion. She was really worried about the obvious question, but luckily it was actually a common occurrence amongst his gender. Than again she should have also expected it really. Or maybe it was something she wouldn't have initially thought of.

All the maroon female knew was that her fiance was drunk on wine and parading around in her clothing! Luckily it wasn't constantly happening. Only when he got carried away with the wine... What made matters worse is that she was even a little jealous by how good he looked in them... Not only was he in drag in his inebriated state, but he was also an intimate drunk! Which made the situation even more awkward!

Of course Bartleby was an embarrassed mess about the whole ordeal. Sonia hardly knew how to react to the situation. She concluded that he needed to stick to tea so he had no chance of intoxicating himself again.


	7. Cosplaying

Bartleby still didn't understand the premise of wearing this... well... it wasn't a costume though it came with a wig... But he did like the style of this ensemble. It had this distinguished flare that he wore just about in everyone of his outfits.

"Hold still while I put up your hair. It needs to fit underneath the wig."

He'd allow her to get behind him where she'd brush his long golden tresses back then bind them into a clip. Afterwards she'd place the short brown wig a top his head tucking any stray hairs underneath.

"Tell me again, why are we dressing up again?"

"It's called cosplay, Bartleby, and we're doing it because we're going to enter a contest that's being held. My brothers are also entering, but we're going to beat them! Especially after they mocked me!" Sonia explains while using an eyeliner pencil to draw a beauty mole onto her boyfriend's muzzle.

So that's what this was all about. Her brothers always loved running their mouths. Especially about themselves. _And I thought I was in love with myself..._ He joked with himself.

What was weird about this whole... cosplaying... he believed she called it... He noticed something odd about her outfit: it was plain, which was unlike Sonia. She was wearing a long green dress with a slightly frilled apron over it, and a long wavy brown wig with a large flower in it.

"Let me put the finishing touches on you before we head out. On the way to the convention I'll tell you about the character. Don't you worry, I think you'll like the role I've chose for you~" Explains the egg plant female while sliding a fake pair of glasses onto his face while flashing him a wink.

"What I'm more concerned with is is why you're carrying a frying pan with you."


End file.
